Malcolm's Wedding
by Classicgurl123
Summary: in this episode Malcolm and Emily get married
1. Chapter 1

Malcolm's Wedding

Malcolm is sitting in a bridal store looking out the window he hated it that Emily felt the need to drag him dress shopping when personally he didn't care how she looked she was beautiful to him anyway he hadn't had a Saturday to himself in six weeks he hoped this was it

Emily walks out in a white strapless gown with sequins covering the top and a train that sequins running down it and a veil that has daisies going around the head piece "how do I look ?"

Malcolm turns back around from where he's been gazing out the window he gets up and walks over towards her "You look beautiful"

Emily gives him a look "that's what you said about every other dress I've tried on"

Malcolm looks at her "I just want you to pick one already"

Emily smiles at him "I get the point now come on I found the cutest little tux"

Malcolm gives her a look as she drags him to the back of the store it's not that he didn't like it when Emily picked out tux's for him to try on it's just (Malcolm walks out from behind some curtains wearing a tuxedo with a big top hat on) she had weird taste he looks over at Emily "Sweetie do I really have to wear this"

Emily looks kinda disappointed "I thought it was cute"

Malcolm sees she's upset and walks over to her "It is it's just (pulls the top hat off) top hats just really aren't my thing"

Emily at him understanding "Well do you still like the tuxedo itself"

Malcolm looks at her "I love the tuxedo lets get this one I love the dress too why don't you get that one

Emily gives him a suspicious look "Are you just saying that so you want be forced to come shopping with me for one anymore"

Malcolm walks over and embraces her in a hug "that's exactly what it is"

Emily grins and he gives her a kiss

Emily pulls away after a few minutes " So have you choose a best man yet"

Malcolm looked at her with a nervous look he dreaded having to make a decision between Francis, Reese or Dewy they had already decided to make Coral the flower girl and Jamie the ring bearer so that was out of the way now it just came down to this

Emily sees that he's off in one of his thinking modes she knew that look in his eye "Malcolm !!"

Malcolm snaps back to reality "Yea"

Emily looks at him "Have you figured out who your best man is going to be yet ?"

Malcolm looks at her "Uhhh…no not yet"

Emily looks at him "Well you better hurry we only have two months until the wedding I already choose my maid of honor"

Malcolm looks at her "Yea but it's easy for you I have three brothers you only have one sister"

Emily laughs as they walk out of the store " So who is this Stevie guy agine":

Malcolm smiles at her as he gets in the car "I told you he was my best friend in high school"

Emily looks at him as she puts the stuff in the trunk "Ok well back to the best man"

Malcolm looked out the car window as she climbed in the car did she have to keep bringing that up

Emily gets in the car "I was thinking and maybe you should pick the brother that closetest to you"

Malcolm looked over at her that idea was so crazy it just might work "Well I've always been pretty close to Reese"

Emily smiles at him "Well there you go then"

Malcolm looks at her "Yea" but now how was he going to tell Francis and Dewy that they where just going to be his Groomsmen along with Stevie and Josh

Emily looks at him "Are you ok ?"

Malcolm looks at her "Yea I just don't know how I'm going to tell Francis and Dewy"

Emily smiles trying to comfort him " They'll understand"

The scene switch's to the Wilkerson's kitchen Malcolm is sitting at the table along with Dewy and Francis Emily and Piama are also there

Dewy and Francis look at him at once "You did what ?"

Malcolm turns to Emily " I thought you said they would understand"

Emily puts her arms around his neck "Yea I said they would understand I didn't say they would be happy about it"

Malcolm gives her a look


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to a few weeks later Emily is sitting in the kitchen along with Lois

Emily looks at a card she's fixing "I just love these little name tags"

Lois smiles at her "I know right so have you thought about a baturlaret party

Emily smiles over at her " Aww…my mom motioned something about one but I don't really think"

Lois looks over at her "Owww…your getting one"

Emily looks at her "Ok if you insist but when are we going to have it"

Lois scoots over to her "Well I know Hal, Francis, Reese, Dewy, Stevie and Josh where going to take Malcolm out for a bachelor party on Saturday night so I thought maybe you, your mom, Christy, Coral, Carol and I could have a bacheloret party on Saturday night right here

Dewy walks in the door " Hey I got the table settings"

Emily smiles at him "Awesome let me see them" she grabs them from Dewy "Dewy !!"

Dewy looks at her "What ?"

Emily holds one up "These say Eliot and Ellen not Malcolm and Emily" She starts to get in a panic

Lois reach's over and puts her hand on Emily's shoulder "Emily it's ok well make it work" right then the phone rings "I got it" she walks over and picks it up "Hello…what ?…oh it's ok will find someone else thank you for calling" she hangs up the phone

Emily looks at her concerned "What's going on ?"

Lois walks over and sits down beside her "Well that was the place we ordered the cake from"

Emily looks at her "Yea"

Lois looks at her "Well they said that the cake well" Emily looks her dead in the eye "they said that the designer and baker of the cakes is sick with the flu

Emily looks at her "Oh no"

Lois looks at her "listen they said though that it won't be quite as big as the one ya'll picked out but they can make one"

Emily looks at her "Great" kind of sarcastic

They hear someone come in and hear Malcolm "Where is everyone ?"

Emily looks at Lois "We can not let Malcolm know anything's wrong he will go ballistic"

Dewy laughs at her "Like your doing right now"

Emily starts to get up and go after and Lois pulls her back down "Easy"

Dewy smiles at her before he runs back down the hall " I can see why you two are getting married"

Emily gives him a look then looks toward the living room " Honey where in here"

Malcolm walks into the kitchen and kisses Emily on the head before sitting down "How's everything going ?"

Emily smiles at him "Perfect" she says in a high voice


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changes to the next Saturday night Coral is sitting on Emily's lap as she looks at a card around them are Lois, Carol, Christy and Emily's Mom

Christy looks at Emily "I can't believe your getting married tomorrow !!"

Emily smiles at her " I know right"

They hug as Dewy and Reese enter they turn around

Emily looks at Dewy and Reese "Hey guys where's Malcolm at ?"

Reese looks at her "Welll…"

Francis enters with Malcolm draped over his shoulder Emily runs over to them "What happened ?"

Dewy walks over to her "Well someone had to open there big mouth" looks over at Reese "that everything was going wrong"

Emily looks at him "And ?"

Reese smiles at her "And Malcolm went ballistic"

Emily turns to him "Really now"

Reese gives her a look "Anyway we went to a bar"

Lois jumps up "you did what ?"

Reese looks at Emily and then over at their mom " Well he was so upset we thought it would make him feel better"

Emily puts her hand on Malcolm's back and props his head up "How much exactly did he drink ?"

Francis looks at her "We're not exactly sure we just know that it was anothe that he got sick and then passed out in the back of the car"

Emily is trying really hard not to get upset "Great" starts to cry "this is wonderful I'm going to have a hung over groom" Christy and Lois get up to comfort her

Lois looks at the boys "Just go get him to bed we'll figure this out in the morning"

Francis, Reese, Dewy run down the hall to the boys bedroom with Malcolm

The scene changes to the next morning Emily is sitting at the church in her wedding dress Coral is getting her makeup done by Christy not far from where she's sitting

Coral starts to complain "Christy do I really have to wear this ?"

Christy smiles at her "No but it makes you look better"

Coral looks over at Emily "Emily do I have to"

Emily smiles at her "Coral listen to Christy"

Coral looks upset but turns back around to Christy

Lois walks in she's on the phone with Dewy "Where are ya'll at ?"

On the other end of the phone Dewy is walking around the kitchen he's wearing tuxedo pants, white dress shirt and has a tie hanging around his neck he pulls a coffee pot off the maker "Uh…we'll be there in a little while"

Lois senses in his voice that he's lying "Your barley ready aren't you ?"

Dewy realizes he's been caught "Well…"

Lois is trying to keep from panicking "Ok…well just tell me Malcolm is further along then ya'll are"

Dewy gives Reese a pot of coffee and motions him towards the bedroom "Oh yea he's been awake for hours he's actually trying to get us to hurry up"

Lois smiles "Well at least he's ready"

Dewy smiles on the other end of the phone he knew he was lying through his teeth Malcolm had been asleep for hours but he couldn't tell his mom that "Well we'll see you in a bit"

Lois smiles "Ok well hurry" She hangs up the phone and walks over to Emily

Dewy hangs up and runs into the bedroom where Malcolm is sitting up on Dewey's bed drinking a cup of coffee and Reese is sitting across from him on Jamie's bed

Dewey walks over and sits down beside Malcolm "Are you feeling better ?"

Malcolm sit's the coffee down and rubs his head "A little bit my head still hurts though what happened last night last thing I remember is Reese telling me everything was going wrong with the wedding"

Reese looks at him "And then you got drunk"

Malcolm looks at them both "What I don't even like to drink"

Dewey smiles at him "you did last night"

Malcolm gives him a look and picks back up his coffee

Reese looks around the room " Hey remember when we all used to share this room"

Malcolm looks up from his coffee "Yea" looks over at some places on the floor "Hey remember why those are there"

Reese smiles as he looks at the places " Yea that was when we made a bet if either of us went to sleep he would get his head super glued to the floor"

Malcolm laughs to himself "And then we both eventually lost it"

The scene flash's back to where Malcolm is yelling at Stevie Reese barges through the door " What's going on in here what are you guys up too ?"

Malcolm looks at Reese then at Stevie "Oh nice cover" looks at Stevie then at Reese "you two have a side deal"

Stevie looks at Malcolm "No"

Reese looks at Malcolm "Or maybe your just trying to make me think we have a side deal"

Malcolm looks at him "Why would I do that ?"

Reese looks back at him "Exactly

Malcolm looks at him as he pulls out a tube of super glue " Don't try to make me think that your confused because I know you aren't"

They are both at each others necks

Reese looks at him "Why would I want you to think that ?"

Malcolm looks at him "Because there's some angle that I'm not seeing but I'll get it"

Reese looks at him " Nice Plot"

Malcolm looks at him "Nice fake out"

Reese looks at him "Oh yea well you can play all the smart games you won't but I'm not gonna let you get away with it (Malcolm continues to stare at him) I'll glue my own face to the floor then what are you gonna do huh"

Malcolm continues to stare at him "that would be the perfect to get me to let my guard down"

They start rubbing super glue on the cheek Stevie keeps looking at them both

Reese sticks his head to the floor first "hah"

Malcolm sticks his head to the floor "hah"

They look at each other for a minute realizing their both now glued to the floor

Malcolm looks up at Stevie as he starts to fall asleep "Stevie I know you'll be mature anothe not to do anything like this"

The scene changes back to Reese, Malcolm and Dewy sitting on the beds Malcolm laughs a little bit "Yea it took dad about an hour to peel us of the floor"

Reese laughs too "Yea I don't think it helped that we were to tired to help him"

Malcolm looks around "Yea we had a lot of good times in this room"

Reese looks at Him then at Dewy "Yea and now I live with Craig, Dewey's going to be a senior in high school next year and your getting married in an hour and a half"

Malcolm looks at Reese "What did you say ?"

Reese looks at him "What part ?"

Malcolm gets a paniced look in his eyes "The last part"

Reese looks at him "Oww… your getting married in an hour and a half"

Malcolm jumps up off the bed "Oh my gosh I have to get ready" runs out the door in a panic

Reese looks at Dewey "Well I think he took that well come on" they get up and walk out of the door

* * *

I don't own any of the MITM stuff including the scene


	4. Chapter 4

The scene changes they all run into the church it's about 20 minutes away

Lois comes running out of the bridel room "there you are Malcolm do you feel ok"

Malcolm smiles at her "Yea I drank a lot of coffee at the house so I just have a little headache now"

Lois smiles at him "Ok well were about ready" she runs back into the other room

Jamie runs up to them " Hey guys"

Reese bends down to him "Hey Jamie where are the rings at"

Jamie looks at Reese "How would I know where they are ?"

Reese looks at him "Well you are the ring bearer"

Jamie looks at him "Yea but your in charge of the rings" he runs off

Malcolm over hears them and starts panicing "Oh my gosh you lost the rings" Starts breathing heavily and sits down on a bench and covers his face with his hands "I can't believe this is happening"

Reese looks at Malcolm "Look don't panic"

Malcolm uncovers his face and looks at him "It's a little late for that"

Reese sits down beside him "look I know where the rings are"

Malcolm looks at him "really"

Reese looks at him "I think"

Malcolm goes back to panicing "ughhhhh…" his head falls onto Dewey's shoulder who has just sit down beside him

Reese looks at Dewey "Come on we have to find em"

Him and Reese jump up off the bench letting Malcolm's head fall against it

Malcolm puts his hands over his face "Owwww…"

The scene changes to the sanctuary Malcolm and the Priest are up front Malcolm's still panicing Reese hasn't showed up with the rings yet

The Priest looks over at Malcolm "Are we getting cold feet ?"

Malcolm manages to smile at him "No sir"

The wedding party starts to come in

Malcolm starts to talk to himself "Come on Reese"

Dewy walks Carol down the isle and then joins Malcolm

Malcolm scoots closer to him they try to keep from letting everyone know there's anything wrong "Did ya'll find the rings ?"

Dewy scoots over toward him "Yea he was going to park the car and he'll be in here"

Malcolm looked over "I wish he would hurry" he sees Christy giving him a look and pointing towards her wrist he knew she was waiting on Reese to walk her down the isle and he starts mouthing something to her all of a sudden Reese shows up from behind the door Malcolm breaths a sigh of relief as he walks Christy down the Isle and then joins him and Dewey, Stevie and Josh

Malcolm scoots over to Reese "Good timing" as the wedding march starts

The scene speeds ahead to near the end of the wedding

The priest looks at Emily and Malcolm "do you Emily take Malcolm to be your lofty wedded husband through sickness and in health for better and for worse until death do you part"

Emily smiles up at Malcolm "I do"

The priest then turns to Malcolm "And do you Malcolm take Emily to be your lofty wedded wife through sickness and in health for better and for worse until death do you part

Malcolm smiles at Emily "I do"

The priest smiles back at them " By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Malcolm lifts Emily's vial and they share a long kiss as everybody stands up and claps

The scene changes to a month later Malcolm walks in the door of him and Emily's house Emily runs out of the living room to give him a kiss

Emily looks at him after they got done kissing "I have great news"

Malcolm smiles at her "So do I"

Emily hugs him and looks up "you go first"

Malcolm smiles at her "We finally closed the Petersons account"

Emily looks at him "Is that the people that have been giving you a headache everyday for the last month"

Malcolm laughs at her "Yep that's them you know they are the most self-centered, uncaring, horrible, despicable, most"

Emily could sense that Malcolm was babbling on and on "Malcolm !!"

Malcolm looks at her "Yea"

Emily begins to get a little tense before talking "I'm pregnant ?"

Malcolm freezes up "Pregnant as in a baby"

Emily gets excited "Yea isn't that great"

Malcolm smiles for a minute and then passes out

Emily walks over him and smiles nervously "Malcolm"

The scene fades


End file.
